


Through the Ether

by SeaAriel1987



Series: A New Home [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Past Torture, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaAriel1987/pseuds/SeaAriel1987
Summary: Mythal likes to nudge history, just a little.  Three sisters from a different time and place, saved to help guide and protect our heroes in Thedas. Along the way they might just find their place in the world.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Tabris (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Original Character(s)
Series: A New Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029477
Kudos: 3





	1. An Offer

Their world had gone to shit! Magic and technology had proven not to be a good mix. Once thought a boon, now nothing but an excuse for the atrocities carried out. Now their world lay in ruin, a great desolate barren wasteland with small enclaves everywhere, fortified against the outside, experimenting and creating. As in every war, there were two sides, magic or technology, the moderates had been killed off long ago. She and her sisters had traveled a nomadic lifestyle, hiding from both. They all had unique abilities that both sides craved. One to fight for them the other to be experimented upon. Born to parents that had been from both sides, one magical and one not, they had been taught to accept and love, to be tolerant of differences between people, to help those less fortunate and to protect those that could not protect themselves. 

Ebony was the eldest of the three at only 16, gifted with nature, land and animals. Her twin sister Ivory, her mirror image in every way had the gift of healing and protection. Then there was Tempest, she was who they were really after. Her control over the elements at only 10 years old was awe inspiring and destructive. Ebony and Ivory had both managed to keep their most precious gift a secret, no one knew that they could shift, and they had discovered the gift by accident. From the scant research they were able to do, it was unheard of magic, they had never found any mention anywhere.

Betrayal was inevitable, the few allies they had, becoming scarcer and more terrified. She could still remember now the terror on Tempest’s face as she ordered Ivory to take her, she would stay behind and keep them from being followed for as long as she could. The single tear that had made its way down Ivory’s face as she took one last long look. Then she shifted and flew into the night. Ebony welcomed death for she knew she would not be able to escape, instead though, they kept her alive. Tortured day in and day out for information, information that she would never give. The lash of the whip against her back would not break her, nor the kicks and punches. Not even when they said they had found her sisters, she refused to give in, for even then if she did, they would not let her go. She prayed every second of every day that they had not been found and that she would be taken from this life, finding solace in the ether.

_Waking she saw a figure approach from afar through the swirling green fog. Long white hair, yellow eyes, blood red armor, she sauntered towards her, lips quirked in a smirk._

_“You call young one, though you do not know what or who you call for” she rasped out as she stopped before her._

_“What are you? Who are you?” she asked._

_“A being who has heard your call for help, though it took me along time to find you. I can offer you salvation, take you from this wretched place and destroy your enemies for you. Many will need your help and you will be able to do more there, than you ever were able to here.”_

_“My sisters, what of them, I cannot…” her voice broke, the only weakness she had shown since they told her._

_“Hush my child, they are not dead, it was all lies told to coerce and manipulate, lies you withstood very well. They are safe and under my protection, the three of you are needed for what is too come, I cannot change it, though I can help protect and guide, for that was my role once. There is but one price to pay, you cannot remember each other until the time is right, you will not remember what you have lost, though the scars will remain and for those I can persuade your memory that another reason was behind them. You must make the decision for all of you, be parted and rejoin one day or stay.”_

_“How will I learn what I need to? How will I know” the offer the strange woman presented seemed almost too god to be true. Yet what choice truly did she have, they would be safe and maybe one day they would be able to reunite._

_“Do not worry in the transition from here to there, you will garner the information you require. Times will be hard and filled with danger, but you will be free, free from this pain, great hardship will shape you, but there are many that need your protection and the understanding you have been gifted with.” The woman stood as still as a statue, watching Ebony like a hawk._

_“Do it please, I accept” she gasped, she could feel the ether slipping away. The pain they were inflicting on her body bringing her back to consciousness once more._

_A sly smile crossed the woman’s face and with a wave of her hand she disappeared._

Slowly opening her eyes, Ebony looked around. Every single one of her captors was dead, eyes staring, mouths opened in horror. She laughed, the woman had spoken true and they had been destroyed, their terror induced faces calming part of the rage that festered inside. Alarms began to shriek, voices shouting, the thud of running came from the corridor. With tears leaking from her eyes she blacked out, pulled into oblivion, just as the first of the guards stormed through the door, gun pointing towards her. 


	2. A Safe Place

9:26 Dragon Age

Darkness, dampness, pain and nothing. Waking was painful, especially being face down in the ground, the scent of damp earth filling her nostrils. Rolling over with a cry of pain she took in her surroundings. The air was cool and fresh, looking out through the trees, she could see Highever Castle in the distance. Bracing herself on her hands to push herself into a sitting position she cried out in pain, a white-hot burn across her back, her left arm giving away. Looking down she could see the blood staining her clothes. With a flash she remembered what had happened, though it was hazy like looking through a pool of water. The torture, though she had managed to escape and mostly remain hidden, her skills with the land helping her hide. She needed to move quickly, before they came hunting for her, before they noticed what she had done. Closing her eyes, she listened, she was safe for the moment.

Stumbling down the dirt path Ebony heard some noise in the distance. Looking across a couple of fields, she could see some tents and people milling around. Slightly changing her direction to head towards them, she hoped the people there would be able to help her, for if they did not, she surely would not make it through the night. As she got closer, she could see guards patrolling the area and a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun sparring with a taller dark-haired man. Both carrying a sword and shield.

“Elissa” the man chided, “watch your footwork.”

She could have been no older than Ebony, whilst the man looked to be a few years older than her. Suddenly a deep howl sounded and they both stopped and stared as a big brown mabari ran from behind the tents in her direction, mouth open and tongue hanging out.

“Ajax” the girl shouted and began to run after the hound.

Stumbling towards them, too weary to be frightened, her vision starting to blur, Ebony begun to cry, “help me please” she croaked as she collapsed, the hound breaking her fall.

“Fergus bring the healer” the girl shouted.

………………………………………………………………..

Troubling dreams visited Ebony as she lay unconscious, pain, bright lights and evil laughter sounded through them. A sense of loss and despair and then finally emptiness.

Lavender. The smell permeated and seeped into her senses, as did the feeling of warmth and softness.

A deep voice murmured, “Where did you find her pup?”

“Alone stumbling across the field’s father. She was bleeding heavily from her side and her back. The lash marks…If she had not found us, I worry that she would not have made it. She can’t be any older than myself.” The voice sounded vaguely familiar, maybe the young woman from the fields.

_Elissa was that her name?_

Slowly opening her eyes and turning her head, there Elissa stood with an older man, their backs slightly turned away from her. An obvious family resemblance between them. Ebony went to speak but a cough came out. Heads turning quickly, Elissa came over and poured some water into a mug, supporting Ebony’s head as she sipped.

“Where am I?”

“At Highever” Elissa answered, “this is my father Bryce Cousland, the Teryn of Highever.”

“Welcome young one it is good to see you awake” he smiled warmly. “Get some rest and we can talk tomorrow.”

…………………………………………………………

The next morning, she awoke, pain lingering across her back and down her arm. Looking down at herself she took stock of her injuries. Bandages wrapped around her middle, covering her back and sides, multi-coloured bruises covering her arms and legs and a separate bandage covered the side of her left breast, shivering she recalled how she had received that wound.

Looking around the room she found that she was in a large bed with a roaring open fire crackling away. Hearing a sound to her left, she looked and found Elissa asleep, wondering if she had stayed there all night. Taking a moment to really look at her, she was the same age as she. Long blonde hair, a pretty and kind face. To the right of the bed she found a mirror on the table. Reaching over, she slowly bought it around to her face, needing to see what she looked like. Midnight black hair, sort and choppy, and unnatural large and stormy grey eyes looked back at her. Bruises covered her face, but she was alive and that was all that counted in that moment.

“You are awake” Elissa said softly. Turning back, she found Elissa looking at her with a warm smile. “Here let me help you sit up and I will go and gather my family. You are safe here.” Shortly she returned with her father Bryce and a lovely looking woman who she assumed was her mother and the young man from the fields. “Good morning young one” Bryce said softly, “this is my wife Eleanor and my son Fergus. You are lucky you happened across them, for they surely saved you by bringing you here. What is your name?”

“Ebony” she replied quietly. “Thank you for helping me”

Eleanor perched on the side of the bed taking her hand. “Can you tell us what happened? How old are you? How did you get injured?”

She could feel a few tears escape from the corners of her eyes. “I am 16 and all alone. I have no idea of where I am from, but I know my family was taken from me long ago, I cannot really remember, my memories are hazy at best. I was out tracking close to Denerim, when I was taken, tortured, but I managed to escape, though not without injury.”

Bryce stood slowly and walked over to the crackling fire, staring into the flames. “I am sorry for your hardships. Whilst you recover here in safety, I will make some discreet enquiries. Let us see if we can find out where you are from and if we can hunt these bandits down.” Glancing at Fergus, he nodded to his father and left the room.

Elissa stood and perched on the other side of the bed. “I will help you and you can stay with me whilst we sort out room and clothes for you.” She smiled gratefully at them all, hoping shortly there would be some answers for all the questions they held.

…………………………………………………..

Three weeks later her strength had returned and the bandages had come off, though her back and left breast would always carry the mark of what they had done to her, distorting the flesh slightly, scars pink and raised, jagged. Elissa had kept her company when she had been awake, though she slept for long periods of time recovering from the trauma. They had spoken a little of what had happened to her, though she would spare her the details if she could. When she slept Ajax watched from the bottom of the bed, often waking her if she fell into nightmare which happened all too often. She finally felt well enough to leave the room they had assigned her and joined them in the family study.

“I have made many enquiries Ebony, discreetly, to see if we could find any information on you. All my retainers have now returned, and I am sorry, but we have been unable to find out any information on you. We did, however, find the bandits, they have been arrested or killed, only one managed to escape.”

“Thank you for trying. What will happen to me now? I have no memory and no money.” Bracing herself, waiting for them to tell her to be on her way shortly. Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other and nodded before he spoke. “We are not going to turn you out child. We are not monsters. We have all discussed it and if you are willing, we would take you on as our ward.”

“What does that mean?”

Elissa squeezed her knee in reassurance and Eleanor smiled gently before continuing. “It means Ebony, that we will take you in and protect you. We will provide you with an education, a home, comfort. If you want this?”

“What do you want in return?” she queried in disbelief. _Surely, they would want something, no one is this nice, are they?_

“Nothing” Bryce stated as he lent forward and took her hand. “We just want you to feel safe and Elissa has taken quite a liking to you. It will be good for the both of you.”

For the first time in the last few weeks, Ebony looked around her and felt hope. These people would help her and hopefully she would be able to help them and recover herself in the process.


	3. The Wolf

Time moved quickly for Ebony and her now adopted family the Couslands. Many had questioned where this ward had appeared from, but Bryce and his family ignored the rumours and questions and quietly stated that Ebony had come to live with them as their ward due to an unfortunate accident and soon the rumours and questions disappeared.

After six months of lessons with Aldous and building her strength and agility each day, they began her physical training once again. It was clear that she held no skill with a shield and sword, unlike Elissa and Fergus, both skilled warriors. Ebony had some basic skill with a bow and arrow and had demonstrated that she was quick and nimble on her feet, Eleanor soon took her under her wing and taught her all she knew. Within a couple of months Ebony had become a proficient archer, though they found the healed wound in her shoulder meant that she couldn’t shoot for long periods of time and her arm would tremble with the effort it took to hold the bow taut if overused. They decided to also train her in the use of dual wielding daggers, and this is where she came into her own, she took to the training like duck to water. She was fast and quick and seemed to have an unerring ability to always deduce if someone was sneaking up behind her.

Ebony and Elissa began to train together. As her training as a rogue moved forward, extra lessons were learnt in poisons, lockpicking and making and disarming traps. Ebony soon felt that she could protect herself and her loved ones as she worked on honing her body into a weapon. Long had she held an affinity for nature, and she spent hours with the local rangers who were impressed with her level of skill for one so young, helping her fine tune her tracking skills. Often would she sneak out of the castle at dusk and wonder through the forest, the howling of the wolves drawing her close. The mournful tone pulled at something deep inside, like they were calling to her, though she had promised she wouldn’t venture too far from the castle and the wolves understandably would never come to close for fear of being killed.

Ebony’s friendship with Elissa thrived over the years, they had much in common. Elissa often comforted Ebony on the nights she would wake from a nightmare and listen to her darkest fears and worries, flashes of midnight black hair like her own and red flames dancing around. She told Elissa about the dreams when she ran through the forest on four legs instead of two, a pack of wolves at her back, or soaring high over the forest and valley as a hawk. Ebony would return the favour whenever being the daughter of a well-respected Teryn and the associated duties became too much for her. Bryce and Eleanor looked on with pride, they both knew that Ebony and Elissa would look after each other and protect each other with their lives if the need arose and though sad for Ebony for not knowing where she came from, at the same time happy that she came into their lives.

Three years soon passed and so much had happened. Ebony had grown into a confident and mature young woman, though quite aloof and cold around men she did not know after her experience with the bandits and the torture she endured. Rumours of a blight had begun to surface far in the South, though this soon receded to the back of their minds. They continued with lessons and training and both being adventurous often went for walks in the forest close by. Ebony still snuck out nearly every night to scale the trees and listen to the wolves, the aching feeling she felt deep inside far from being abated even after all these years, the feeling of being more still twirled around inside her head. Until the day it was once again set free.

………………………………….

“Ebony! Let us go” Elissa called excitedly. “I have packed up the supplies.”

Bryce and Eleanor had agreed to let them go into the forest behind the keep for a few days camping. It was partly a belated birthday present for Elissa and secondly it would help further her training. They had agreed on two nights and no more, they had to be back to the keep by evening meal on the third day.

“I’m coming. I’m coming a few more minutes won’t kill you” chided Ebony.

They left just after breakfast and made their way into the forest. Soon the bright sunshine could no longer be seen, but light dappled through the canopy, birdsong overhead as they wandered through the trees. The forest behind the keep was huge and they had never been in as far as they were going today. Deciding to practise her tracking ability, Ebony found some deer prints and followed them, relying on her skills that she had learnt whilst also listening the sounds of the forest, her natural affiliation only increasing her awareness. They soon came across a stream twinkling through the trees, with a small clearing.

After investigating the area to make sure it was safe, they spent the next couple of hours building a fire and setting up camp. Once complete Ebony took off with her bow and arrow and managed to shoot a couple of rabbits bringing them back to camp. As twilight stretched put before them, Elissa took herself off to bed and Ebony promised to follow shortly after checking the surrounding area one more time. Quickly and quietly she worked her way around the camp, checking the traps that she had put into place. She knew the forest was rarely travelled in and the odds of anything happening were slim, but she wanted to be careful just in case. She found herself not wanting to sleep as the dreams had been full of wolves and hawks again recently, more so than usual. Finding nothing out of place she took herself back to camp and climbed into her bedroll beside Elissa.

“Everything ok?” Elissa asked. “You seem distracted?”

A heavy sigh and then Ebony answered, “Everything is fine outside. I just keep having those dreams again, I wish I understood what they meant.”

Elissa reached out with her hand and took Ebony’s, “It will be ok. Whatever comes we will always have each other’s back.” Shortly after they both fell asleep, the moon shining brightly in the sky, oblivious to the wolves prowling nearby.

The following morning, they both rose and washed in the stream.

“We should work on your stealth and tracking today. I will go off, give me an hour then come and find me.” Elissa strapped herself into her armour, sheathing her sword in her scabbard and leaving her shield behind. 

_That should be close to an hour by now. I don’t think I should wait any longer._ Bending close and looking at the tracks Elissa had left, Ebony quickly but quietly followed them. They meandered for a while and she had tried to cover them more than once, but Ebony still managed to find them. The further she moved into the woods, the quieter the air became. The songbirds had stopped singing and a sense of foreboding began to encroach on her senses. Moving more swiftly she began to follow the tracks, brushing through the undergrowth. _No! Where is she._

Skidding to a halt, Ebony could see signs of a struggle. Bushes had been flattened and there was blood on the floor, not a lot, so not a killing blow, but enough for her to worry. Her sword lay off to the side, discarded and showing signs of recent use. Clamping down on the panic, she began to investigate the area meticulously, she could tell there had been five of them, three sets of heavy footprints indicated male warriors, while there were two sets of lighter, archers possibly. 

_This is all my fault; I should have never left her alone._

Rushing back to camp as quickly as possible, Ebony loaded up on health poultices. Dismantling the tent took no time at all and she quickly hid signs of their camp. Stashing their supplies, she flung her arrows on her back, her daggers were sheathed, crossing between her shoulder blades, attached the bag of poultices to her belt and with bow in had took off at a sprint back to where Elissa had been taken. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind of worry and began tracking the footprints. They were obviously not worried about being followed. The day grew long, and evening began to approach, they had travelled quickly and far. They were meant to be returning to the keep tomorrow but if she had to travel much further that would be highly unlikely. The forest became darker, the stream had turned into a river, no longer twinkling, but menacing, dark and cold. Looking forward she could see a small jetty, running forward the tracks stopped by the river, panic threatened to overwhelm her. They had caught a boat; she wouldn’t be able to track them, and they could travel so much quicker than she ever would be able to. Collapsing at the side of the river she began to sob; she had let her best friend down. Before she could gather herself to begin the long trek home to get help, she heard a crack in the trees and a pair of yellow eyes peered out at her. Getting up quickly she notched an arrow in her bow. Slowly the eyes moved forward towards her out of the undergrowth and the head of a great white wolf appeared. Intelligence gleamed at her in those eyes and even though she had notched her bow she did not feel threatened. The wolf slowly walked towards her and paced in a circle then walked back towards the bush and peered over its shoulder at her. Almost asking whether she was going to follow or not. Cautiously following they soon stopped in a clearing, the air seemed lighter and slightly brighter from the moon peering through the canopy. The large wolf walked over towards a downed tree, on the tree sat a beautiful hawk, they both sat and watched, waiting. She had an inexplicable urge to walk forwards and sit before them, her mind fought within, Elissa needed her help. Then something brushed at the corners of her mind. She looked into the eyes of the wolf and felt the beast talk to her.

_I am the great wolf of the forest. A great injustice will befall your friend if you are not quick. You have all the gifts you need to save her, though you have trapped them deep within yourself, your gifts are more than you know, you have felt what I speak of. The earth speaks to you as does the wolf. Your memories have been dimmed and warped, they are not what they seem, but also true. You must believe in them again, for it is the only way to save her and so many others._

Confusion settled over her, the words brushed through her, she did not fully understand what the wolf was implying, but also deep down she knew it too be true. The dreams of the wolf and the hawk, maybe they were not dreams but memories. A ripple of power flowed through her veins; a brush of muscle contorted. Within seconds her centre of gravity shifted, becoming lower, she could hear for miles and see into the shadow. Opening her eyes, the white wolf gestured to a pool of water, padding over she peered in. Looking back was a great black wolf, easily larger than any she had ever seen, her stormy eyes staring back, a rush of pictures flickered through her mind, but then they were gone, trying to hold onto them was like trying to catch wisps of smoke in her hand.

 _Thank you, great wolf._ Lowering her head, she acknowledged the help that had been given. 

_There is one more gift I can offer. Secan will be your eyes, with practice a connection can be formed. Go quickly, before it is too late._

Taking one last look at her reflection, Ebony whirled around and flew from the clearing. 


	4. A Rescue

The power of the wolf form took her swiftly towards the river, Secan flew above showing her the way. He led her to a safe crossing and then hovered waiting for her to pick up Elissa’s scent. She found it, though it seemed tainted, but she couldn’t ascertain why. She whirled around and sprinted, time passed as did the night. Sending Sēcan onwards to scout, she came to a stop, when he flew over a camp and a large one at that. Several tents were dotted around a large fire, shouting and laughter could be heard. Hunkering in the bushes she could see that Elissa had been tied to a stake at the side of a tent in full view of everyone, head lolling forward. That is what the taint was, she had been knocked unconscious with some kind of liquid. Blood had stained her armour and a nasty cut marred her chest and face. One of the male warriors sauntered over and pulled Elissa’s head back. Splashing water over her face Ebony could overhear what he crowed, “Wake up bitch, going to have some fun with you tonight” he leered. Elissa came to with a jolt, fighting to get away, the male called another of his friends over and they began to untie her, their intention clear. Before Ebony lost her control, she realised she wouldn’t be able to take on this many by herself, there were the five she had tracked as well as another six at least.

Pacing the edges of the clearing, hiding in shadow she let rip a howl, anger flowing through her. Several of the bandits peered into the forest but saw nothing and the answering howls didn’t seem too worry them. Ebony could see that they had untied Elissa and they had started to drag her towards one of the tents near the back, she could hear her screaming and pleading. A few seconds later, she could feel them coming, could feel the power of the wolves thundering through the undergrowth as they answered her call for help. As one they leapt out of the shadows onto the unsuspecting bandits ripping them apart.

The wolves worked in pairs, taking each one down before most of them could reach for their weapons. Blood spilt from ripped out throats. From the corner of her eye Ebony could see one of the bandits stringing his crossbow, with a savage snarl she jumped forward and took him down. His throat in her mouth, the metallic tang of his blood filling her mouth. She was easily double the size of the rest of the wolves and looking around she could see they had incapacitated all the guards that had been in the clearing. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and transformed. Opening her eyes she looked up, the wolves looking at her, waiting, she urged them to go wait in the shadows a sense of familiarity washed over her, they were the ones that she had been drawn to and in her time of need they had come to assist her. She quickly stood up and strode towards the tent, rage pouring from her. As she got closer, she could hear muffled cries and a thud. Pulling her daggers from their sheaths, she slipped through the tent opening and saw Elissa on her back being held in place by one of the males at her head, a blindfold over her eyes, stripped from the waist down another knelt between her legs pulling himself out of his leathers and stroking himself, getting ready to defile her.

“I’m going to have my way with you and when I’m done you are going to be passed around like some common whore, to please everyone here, you should hope that your father pays the ransom quickly” he spat over her as tears leaked from her eyes.

Ebony let out a cry of rage, propelling herself forward she threw one of her daggers, hitting the male holding her down right between the eyes. Leaping onto the back of the pig getting ready to rut into her best friend, she pulled back his head and looked into his eyes. He looked at her in terror, she knew she must look like a fright, death in her eyes, blood dripping from her mouth.

“You will never touch her or anyone again” she breathed in a voice full of anger, as she pulled her dagger across his neck, blood spraying out over her. Without a second thought she pushed him to the side and scrabbled to Elissa’s side.

Elissa was trembling and crying, Ebony carefully and quickly pulled the blindfold off her eyes and held her head in her hands.

“Shhh it’s me. I am so sorry that I could not get here quicker. I failed you. I’m sorry they will never hurt you again, or anyone for that matter” she rocked her backwards and forwards.

“Ebony” disbelief coloured Elissa’s voice, “You came for me. I was so worried they got to you to. It’s ok, you stopped them before they did anything.”

Letting go of her, Ebony quickly looked her over, the cuts weren’t too deep, she quickly applied a poultice and gave her some water. It was the bruises that gave her the most concern, they covered her body, they had obviously beaten her, and she could barely move. Grabbing the clothes, they had torn off her, she passed them to Elissa as she cleaned her dagger and sheathed it. Without a word of warning and her concern for Elissa overriding her senses, she didn’t feel him sneak up on her. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out by her hair through the tent.

“You bitch, you killed them all, I will end you for this” a large burly man screamed at her. Running out of the tent Elissa screamed, crying for Ebony. The man flung his left arm out and a small dagger embedded itself in Elissa’s arm, she collapsed holding it, staring in despair. As he continued dragging her, several more men appeared from around the back of the tents, they had been scouting and had only just returned. Scrabbling backwards prevented her from finding her feet quickly enough. Taking one final look at Elissa, she made a split-second decision, taking a deep breath she exhaled. Using her back legs, she leapt upwards her front paws knocking him down. As he screamed at his men, her brethren poured from the woods taking them down. Ebony ripped the man’s spine out, ending his life. Turning around she saw Elissa frozen in place.

“Ebony” she whispered, “Is that you?”

Slowly as not to frighten her she padded over to her and within the blink of an eye she was crouched in front of her.

“How? How did you do that? Are you a mage?”

“No, I just have an ability, one that was lost for a time, I will explain later. Come let me look at your arm.” Concern leaking into her voice as Elissa’s breathing was becoming shallow and her eyes glazing over. Pulling the dagger out she sniffed.

Shit, poison.

Before she could say a word, Elissa collapsed unconscious. The sky had begun to lighten, and she knew that Bryce and Eleanor would be expecting them home within a few hours. Elissa did not have long, there were no horses around and they had a lot of ground to cover. The only way she would make it in time would be if she did the journey in her wolf form. Damn the consequences she had to get her to safety. Bandaging the wound quickly, she looked around. How was she going to carry her back safely? She grabbed some rope and tied her hands together. She discarded her arrow and bow; they could be replaced. Gently she lifted her hands over her neck, making sure she was secure, she then used the longer piece to tie around their waist.

 _Breathe, exhale_.

They were off, Sēcan overhead, keeping an eye out. She had never pushed herself so much, never stopping, aware of Elissa’s laboured breathes in her ear. By twilight, they had made it back across the river, heading towards their old campsite. Had it only been yesterday they were here, it felt so long ago. Taking a moment, she grabbed their stashed supplies in her mouth and sprinted through the forest. Picking up a scent that she recognised she veered off in that direction, the pack following, making sure that nothing stopped her. Sēcan pushed an image into her mind, faltering for a second at the weird intrusion, she saw Bryce, Fergus, Ser Gilmore and a couple other trusted soldiers, making their way from the forest towards the keep. She could feel fatigue pushing at her mind, her legs trembling with the effort she put into maintaining her current pace. Chucking the supplies to one side, she howled, her pack answering her. Through Sēcan she could see the men pause, looking around, drawing their weapons. She burst from the woods, pacing across the field towards them, the wolves keeping pace behind. They lowered themselves into a defensive stance, the archer ready to loose his arrow. She could see Fergus narrowing his eyes.

“Hold, look on its back” he called to the others. Getting closer she stared at Bryce, hoping he would recognise her eyes, how many giant black wolves had large stormy grey eyes.

About 100 paces out the wolves stopped, within 50 paces she transformed, sagging under fatigue and Elissa’s weight. They cried out in surprise. Running towards them, she collapsed still supporting Elissa. Fergus was the first to reach them, pulling Elissa’s arms up and over her head, cutting the rope around her waist. He passed her to Ser Gilmore who chucked her over his broad shoulder and began making his way quickly back to the keep. Grabbing her face, he pulled her up.

“What happened, where were you? We looked for you. What is wrong with Elissa? I don’t understand, you, you were that wolf” he stuttered, peering over her shoulder at the smaller wolves holding back.

Bryce grabbed her arm, swinging her up.

“She has been poisoned; she needs the antidote quickly. Watch her face and arm. They took her, but I stopped them from, from….” She gasped out, eyelids drooping. With her last conscious thought, she pushed at the wolves, thanking them and telling them to return to the forest. With a howl, they turned and retreated. The last thing she heard was Fergus calling her name.

………………………………………………………………………

Pounding in her head, she felt like she had been run over by a herd of druffalo. Opening her eyes, she found Elissa laying on the bed next to her, staring at her with a watery smile.

“You saved me” she whispered.

“Always” Ebony croaked back. Moving gingerly, Ebony climbed off her bed and curled up holding Elissa. “You stopped them from hurting me, I can’t tell you how much that means” she wept. Ebony just hung on gripping her tightly, she would have done anything to stop Elissa having to live through that. She had failed before to protect herself and maybe something else, though she wasn’t sure what. Though she was slightly concerned with the consequences of them seeing her in the wolf form. Not long after, the door slowly opened and the rest of the Couslands entered the room.

_It won’t be long. I am going to be locked up, carted off to the circle. Ripped away from my home._

Eleanor flung her arms around Elissa, pulling her tightly against her chest. Bryce approached Ebony, carefully he reached forward and hugged her close.

“Thank you for saving her, Elissa told us what you did” he murmured.

Fergus came forward and grasped her arm tightly.

“Though you did give us a bit of a fright when you came out of the woods” he stated with a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s ok, none of us will say anything.”

Ebony looked up in disbelief, “Why though, I thought you would think it is magic, send me to the circle, or at least kick me out.”

“Why on earth we kick out the girl who saved our daughters life?” Eleanor gently asked. “Anyway, we have quietly done some research, we know it isn’t magic though we are unsure of what it is. We spoke to one of the rangers you have been training with, he was very excited. Started talking about the Guardian or something, it is very old, and no one really knows anything. Your secret is safe with us.”

Bryce walked over to the window and pushed it open. “Is this yours? He has been flying around and trying to get in this room”.

Looking over she saw Sēcan glide in and land on the bed at her feet. Leaning forward she touched her forehead to his and thanked him.

“Without his aid, I would not have reached her in time and without the wolves I would not have been able to rescue her”. She quietly explained what had happened in the forest. Once they heard her story, they again clasped her in a hug and told her that she would always be safe with them, protecting her secret. She had become Elissa’s guardian and by extension, they had become hers.


	5. Loss

Standing in front of the mirror Ebony looked at herself.

_I look so different, than the scared, frightened little girl I was years ago._

Her midnight black hair, now long, hung braided to the middle of her back. The scar on her face had lightened over time and only up close was it really visible. Arms and legs toned and tanned from the hours of training in the sun, encased in the new armour Bryce and Eleanor had gifted her. Beautiful, supple leather encased her torso with straps up and over her shoulders. Separate arm wraps, so she didn’t have reduced movement, finished off with leg wrappings in the same leather, all in dark red. She could not remember when her birthday was, so they had decided that the day they took her in would be the day they would celebrate.

Her eyes though, they had changed the most. Ever since her ability had manifested on that fateful trip into the woods they had changed, her pupils were smaller, little black dots in the middle of the stormy grey iris. They had taken on the slightly slanted look her eyes had in her wolf form. Looking around her room, she surveyed her belongings. A gleaming oak longbow in the corner on her amour stand, alongside her prized silverite daggers a gift from Elissa. A table full of ingredients and components so she could tinker with traps, poultices and posions, a present from Fergus and his family. She was incredibly grateful for her adopted family, she still had the odd nightmare and flashes of déjà vu, but nothing had come of it, so for the time being she had decided to ignore them and concentrate on the here and now.

Much had happened since the attack. Elissa had changed, more reserved and shy around men she didn’t know, though no less polite. She had increased her training with vigour never wanting to be caught out in a situation like that again. The physical reminders long since, gone, she had been luckier than Ebony had been. Ebony had taken on the role of her shadow, always there to protect or deflect when needed. After they had both recovered from the ordeal, they decided as a family that Ebony should train in her wolf form as well, so one night Bryce and Eleanor had shown her a secret door hidden behind a tapestry at the other end of the sleeping quarters. She often used it to disappear and would run for miles. The wolves that had helped her annihilate the bandits had stayed in the forest and would patrol the area, an unbreakable bond had been created. They listened to her without question and the lands of Highever had never seen such peaceful times. The bond with Secan continued to grow, until the point she was able to peer through his eyes for a short while and communicate, much like she did with her wolves.

After a time, Bryce suggested she change in front of Eleanor, Oriana and Oren, so that if they ever saw her they would not be frightened. Oren had been excited and had rode around on her back for the best part of an afternoon, showing no fear. The soldiers that had been there the day she changed had kept her secret and treated her no differently than before, something she had also been concerned about. Ser Gilmore had even tentatively been spending time with her, courting her. They had known each other for so long that she was not afraid of him her aloof demeanour lowered in his company as it was with the rest of the Couslands, happy to progress at the pace she set, so far they had only exchanged a few tentative kisses. Bryce and Eleanor both encouraging, pleased that she was opening herself up.

They had both taken to researching anything they could about the ranger role that Eleanor had alluded to, hoping that it would reveal some more insight, but had only gathered snippets of information or fleeting references in old obscure tomes found in the family library. The ranger could traditionally call upon the animals of the wild to assist in battle. Which in a way she did, though her ability went far beyond that and was also more focused, even though she could feel multiple animals through her connection to nature, it was only the wolves she could call upon. Where most rangers could only call upon one, she could call upon whole packs. Once they had exhausted that avenue they decided that for the time being they would let it be, unless opportunity presented itself.

“Ebony” a knock at the door pulled her from her memories. Elissa popped her head around the door. “Father wants to see us in the great hall”. With relief Ebony noted after she scanned Elissa’s face quickly she seemed to be doing better. The bags under her eyes no longer purple with fatigue and barely there and the haunted look they held had all but disappeared, her beautiful blue eyes nearly back to how they were. Linking arms they took leave of her room. For a time she had been concerned for Elissa’s mental state, but recently she had begun to bounce back, seeming more like her old self, willing to make decisions again, take charge and be forthright.

“Fergus leaves tomorrow for Ostagar, Father will be leaving in a few days. Howe’s men are late.” Elissa confided. Privately, Ebony had never liked the man, though she couldn’t put her finger on the reason why. He always seemed to be a little sly and belittled anyone he thought beneath them, which usually included her and sometimes Elissa. The tales of the rebellion painted him in a completely different light, it was hard to reconcile the man she knew with the man in the tales.

“Fergus will be fine, they will defeat the darkspawn and we will all return to our normal lives” she replied, hoping beyond hope, that it would be true. Entering the hall, she looked around. The soldiers of Highever would be leaving with Fergus, bar Ser Gilmore and a few others who would remain and accompany Bryce when he left with Howe’s men. She had set some time apart later that evening to say goodbye to him properly. They sat around enjoying one last meal and some ale before their trek southwards. Ser Gilmore catching her eye and giving her a warm smile. Looking towards the fireplace she could see Bryce stood there with his arms crossed, Howe next to him with his customary sneer in place and a tall dark haired man she had never seen before, carrying a longsword and dagger. Looking up Bryce spotted them and beckoned them over.

With a warm smile he turned to the stranger, “Duncan, please meet my daughter Elissa and our ward Ebony. Girls this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens, he is travelling down towards Ostagar, looking for recruits on the way through.” Elissa’s eyes lit up, she always had held a fascination with the legendary Grey Wardens. “A pleasure to meet you. I noticed you both sparring in the courtyard earlier, you are very skilled” he stated as he turned his gaze towards Ebony. “You are exceptionally light on your feet and unnaturally agile. You would both make excellent recruits.” Seeing the questions in his eyes, Bryce quickly intervened, “Ah, Elissa will be running the keep whilst we are away at Ostagar and Ebony will remain as her bodyguard. I can’t send both of my children off to war now Duncan. Girls, why don’t you make your way to Fergus’s room, we will be saying our goodbyes shortly” cutting off any further conversation.

“Of course, forgive me” they heard Duncan say as they turned to leave the hall. Glancing over her shoulder Ebony could see him staring at her, a puzzled expression on his face. They made their way to see Fergus and Bryce arrived shortly after. Whilst everyone stood conversing, a pang of awareness pushed at her mind. The wolves were calling her, something had made them unsettled. Concentrating back on her adopted family, she laughed out loud when Oren queried what a wench was. She had obviously missed part of the conversation, Oriana looked horrified and eyed Fergus balefully as he tried to explain without damaging the sensibilities of the ladies in the room. “Be safe Fergus, we will see you soon” she said as she stepped forward to hug him. “Look after Elissa” he whispered into her ear “and yourself Ebony”. A light squeeze confirmed that she had heard him. “I will take my leave so you can all say goodbye properly”. As she exited the room, Bryce quickly followed and pulled her to one side looking at her expectantly. “You are a part of this family, you don’t need to leave.”

“I know, but the wolves are calling to me. They are unsettled and I must go see why. Sēcan has been hunting and is too far away for me to call back in time, I shan’t be long hopefully. I didn’t want to worry anyone” she explained. With a nod, Bryce released her and she slipped towards her bedroom, fixing her daggers into their sheaths that crossed between her shoulder blades and picking up a few poultices just in case.

Once outside she ran to the edge of the woods.

_Breathe, exhale._

She moved towards the direction of the howls, eating up the ground quickly. They were further than she had anticipated and time was slipping away. She found them, slunk down in a copse of trees, firelight in the distance, the sounds of camp could be heard. Creeping forward, she got as close as she dared. Peering through the bushes, she paused, that was the heraldry of Howe on their shields. She thought that they were delayed.

_Breathe, exhale._

Slipping into shadow, she stalked forward on two legs, trying to overhear any conversation. She made her way towards the largest tent, believing that the person in charge would be there and if he wasn’t, then she would slip in and try and find some information.

“They won’t know what’s hit them. All their army but a few, has left for Ostagar, we have two contingents of 150 men waiting to storm the keep this evening and we will move in tomorrow and mop up any resistance, the Couslands will be ended tonight!” A gravelly voice stated, laughter and agreement following the decree. Realisation dawned, they were going to attack the keep imminently, and she needed to return. Whirling she jumped and transformed on the fly, paws pounding over the land, her pack following her. Calling to Sēcan, she looked through his eyes, he was not far from the keep. Keeping their link open, she pushed herself hard. Sēcan glided low towards the keep, she could see that the attack had begun, fire licking up the walls, they had taken the moat and the first gates, steadily moving into the keep like a swarm of ants, cutting down anyone in their path. Directing her wolves to remain hidden until she had gotten a better look she ran for the back entrance.

_Breathe, exhale._

Looking around she noticed that they hadn’t made their way this far back. Oren and Oriana’s room was closest. Running she pounded on the door. Oriana opened the door, fear on her face. “Come quickly, Howe and his men are attacking.” Elissa and Eleanor both appeared, armed and weapons ready. Quickly, explaining the situation whilst packing a rucksack with essentials and pushing some money into Oriana’s hand. “I can get them to the outskirts of the woods and the wolves will escort them through and keep them safe, but they can’t go further, they wouldn’t be safe. They need to get to safety, to the north, maybe Amaranthine?” Ebony queried quickly. “I have friends in Amaranthine, that we will be safe with” Oriana agreed, “but travelling alone just the two of us, it is unwise.”

“Ajax, can go with them, he will be able to escort them further. If they go through the Hinterlands, they can remain hidden and buy horses from Master Dennett.” Turning to Ajax, Elissa commanded him to protect her sister-in-law and nephew. He whimpered, torn between protecting Elissa and doing as she said. She knelt in front of him, patting his head, “I will protect her, go and return once they have been delivered safely. Sēcan will accompany you both as well, he will warn you of any danger. Return with Sēcan once you have delivered them. He will always be able to find me.”

Turning towards Oriana and Oren, she pulled them close and Ajax bought up the rear. Elissa and Eleanor were going to find Bryce and she would return once she had delivered them to the woods. As they got closer to the inky darkness, several sets of yellow eyes peered out, Ebony held out her hand to Oriana and Oren who stopped. Calling them forward, they moved through the bushes and surrounded them. “They will escort you through the woods, no harm will come to you. I will send word with Sēcan once it is safe for you to return, though I do not know how long that will be”, urgently she pushed them forward, Ajax beside Oren, Sēcan hovering overhead. Pulling out her spare blade from her boot, she passed it to Oriana, “Just in case.”

“Thank you sister, we will see you again” Oriana whispered as she pulled Ebony in close. Turning they slid into the darkness. The wolves keeping a perimeter around them. She knew no harm would come to them and that Ajax would also keep them safe, once they ventured forth from their territory. Returning the way she had come she could see that the fire had spread beyond control, burning filling her nostrils. Sounds of swords and shields clanging in the distance. Wailing and screaming coming from the hall. No way would she be able to locate Elissa in this mess.

_Breathe, exhale._

Low to the ground she slunk forward, sniffing, trying to pick up Elissa’s scent. Finding it, she moved towards the pantry. Just as she was about to turn down the hallway, she caught sight of Howe though the flames and debris. Pure white hot rage filled her chest, how dare he risk her friends and family, for what? More power, he was meant to be their friend. A low grumbling began to rise in her chest, hearing the noise he turned and caught her eye. He looked terrified, a great black wolf, peering straight into his soul, promising retribution. Before she could chase him down, a scream sounded from down the hall, turning on her paws Ebony sprinted towards the noise. Turning the corner of the hallway that led to the kitchen, she stuttered. There lay Ser Gilmore propped against the wall, sword in hand. Pushing her nose into his face, his eyes focused, a hand diving into her pelt.

“I am sorry Ebony, I tried to stop them. They are in the pantry, go and don’t look back. I will miss you my sweet girl, thank you for choosing me, for trusting me. Now go!” With a whimper she turned bursting through the door. At the back lay Bryce holding his stomach, blood pumping through his hands. Eleanor and Elissa cradling him. Duncan stood with his weapons drawn surrounded by three of Howe’s warriors all wearing heavy armour. Duncan’s eyes widened just a fraction as she leapt forward onto the back of one, throwing him around like a rag doll. Duncan dispatched the other two with ease, looking towards her, wary, weapons still drawn.

_Breathe, exhale._

Scrabbling forward, paying no mind to Duncan, she reached Bryce. “They have overtaken the keep. Oren and Oriana are safe, we need to leave now” she panted. “I won’t be going anywhere, the wound is too deep, Ebony take Elissa and go with Duncan.” Bryce wheezed out. “No father” Elissa cried, Ebony pulled her close, as she began to sob.

“I can take them to safety, but I must have a recruit Bryce, Ser Gilmore fell protecting your escape” a heavy sigh escaping Duncan, as he looked with heavy eyes upon Ebony. Tears began to collect in her eyes, his sweet, caring nature gone, wiped out.

“Very well. Pup go with Duncan, Ebony will protect you, lead you both to safety”. Grabbing her arm he pulled her forward, “You are one of us, no matter what anyone says.” Elissa lent forward and hugged her father goodbye.

_Breathe, exhale._

Padding forward, Ebony nudged Elissa with her head towards the door at the back. Duncan eyeing her with interest.

“Mother come, we must leave” Elissa cried holding her hand out towards her.

With just one look it was clear that she wouldn’t be coming. She would stay here and protect Bryce whilst covering their escape, not wanting to be separated from him. “Go my darlings, be safe and strong” and with one pointed look at her she turned and drew her bow. Ebony pushed Elissa forward into the tight gap, not letting her get past crying hysterically she took one last look and forged ahead, fleeing the only home she had ever known, her hand gripping Ebony’s fur painfully tight for reassurance. Duncan bringing up the rear. With one final thought she pushed a message out to the pack, telling them to go to the Brecilian Forest as Highever would no longer be safe for them once they had finished their duties. She would find them when she could.


	6. Grief

The tunnel they had travelled through to escape the keep had led down into the earth, joining a cave system that lay beneath. The air musty, the walls damp. The whole time they travelled not a word was spoken. Duncan periodically checking the rear, to make sure no one had found the exit. She couldn’t tell him, but in her current form she would have known a long time before he did, whether someone ventured after them. Elissa had stopped crying, dried tracks marred her pretty face. Her hand had never left Ebony’s fur pelt, reassurance needed that someone was still by her side. The air began to change, a freshness, it meant that they were nearing the end, brushing past Elissa, padding quietly forward and investigating. The tunnel had led to a cave, darkness still reigned outside. With her enhanced hearing she could not hear anything outside. Leading the way, she pushed out through the ivy, looking around they had emerged far down into the valley.

_Breathe, exhale_.

Unfolding from the ground she turned to see her companions. Elissa stood not far, staring back up the valley. The keep had a fiery orange haze about it, black plumes of smoke swirling into the sky. Walking over, Ebony embraced her, both crying into each other’s shoulders.

“We must move quickly, find a safe spot to camp, we can talk then.” Duncan said coming up behind them. With a deep breathe, they both took one final look and pushed onwards, following Duncan.

They travelled for hours, silently. Duncan had explained it would be safer to travel by night until they had left the lands that surrounded Highever, in case any of Howe’s people recognised them, particularly Elissa. As the sun began to flicker over the horizon, they took shelter in a cave, far off the beaten track. Telling them he would watch over them, they both fell into an exhausted sleep, holding hands tightly.

……………………………………………………

Much later Ebony rolled over awake. Sitting up, rubbing her eyes, she could see Elissa still asleep, curled in on herself. Sadness washed over her in waves, Bryce and Eleanor gone, their last act to protect them, Ser Gilmore gone protecting his friends and her, the only home Elissa knew violated by that pig, the good memories tainted. At least Oren and Oriana had gotten out, the thought of telling Fergus what had happened made her physically sick, at least they had managed to save his family. A sound from behind indicated that Duncan had returned.

“Ah you are awake, I need to go and get us some supplies, see if I can find some horses that we can use. Are you able to keep watch?” he queried. A nod of affirmation and he slipped out, by the placing of the sun it was mid-afternoon.

Whilst Elissa slept, she checked them both for wounds, just a few cuts and scrapes. Pulling Elissa’s sword and shield over to a nearby rock, she took out a cloth and whetstone that had been in her pouch and began to clean them methodically. The steadying movements, calming the swirling thoughts in her mind. Once completed, Ebony moved onto her daggers, the memories of last night streaming through her head. She promised there and then that she would destroy Howe for what he had wrought on her adopted family.

Taking a moment she decided to check on Sēcan and his progress. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed her senses out, searching for that connection, it was still difficult even with all the training. Slowly opening her eyes, everything had taken on a golden tinge. Looking down, she could see Oren and Oriana, looking tired and exhausted, Ajax out in front. They had long left the woods, so the wolves could no longer protect them. Looking forwards she could see they were maybe a day’s walk from Master Dennett. They were safe for the moment, no possible threat in the immediate vicinity. Taking one more breathe she relinquished the connection.

A whimper, looking over, Elissa’s face had contorted in pain. Setting herself beside her, she began to stroke her hair, soon she relaxed and settled, still asleep. Since Ebony’s abilities had manifested, she found that she did not need as much sleep. Sitting there, stroking Elissa’s hair she let the time pass.

……………………………………………………

Just as the sun began to dip, Duncan returned. Entering the cave he pulled in some supplies with him. Handing her a new bow and arrow, as hers now probably lay in ash back at the keep. Some bedrolls and clean underclothes. He placed three backpacks on the floor, looking at her.

“The horses are tethered outside. Can you divide these between the packs? I must rest for a couple of hours and then we will continue our journey” his voice cracking with tiredness.  He took himself off to one side, lay down on the bedroll and promptly fell asleep. She took her time dividing the supplies and rations between the packs. Making sure that everything was safely stowed away.

“How long have you been awake?” Elissa’s voice whispered through the cave. Walking over she sat beside her, she could feel Elissa staring, looking her over to make sure she was well, much as Ebony had done to her when she had been asleep.

“For a few hours, I don’t need as much rest anymore. I watched over you whilst Duncan went and got supplies.” Taking a deep painful breathe she continued, looking up and catching her eye. “I’m so sorry Elissa, I wished I could have done more, to protect them, help them.”

Blinking aside her tears she responded “It is not your fault, you did what you could, not only protecting Oriana and Oren but me once again. They would not want us to wallow in our guilt but grieve and move forwards. We still have each other, and we will fulfil our duty and avenge them when the time is right.” Hugging, they sat there for a time, quietly talking about Bryce and Eleanor and the fun they used to get up to when life had been happier, more carefree.

The air began to cool and they lit a small fire to keep them all warm, flames flickering, shadows dancing against the walls. Ebony picked up her bow and arrow, leaving Elissa to watch over Duncan, she slipped into the darkness. Returning shortly with a rabbit and pheasant. As she sat there preparing the food, Duncan came to, coming to join them by the fire once he had relieved himself and freshened up.

“I’m sorry for your loss, both of you” he began sincerely. “I wish we had time to let you mourn properly, however, the darkspawn will not wait. It will take us just over a week to travel the rest of the way. I managed to obtain two horses, can you ride double?”

Clearing her throat, hesitantly, she replied “there is no need, I can travel in my other form and we will make time quickly, more so than if we burdened the horse with us both”. No answer was forthcoming, peering up over food, Duncan sat there staring intently.

“How long have you had these abilities, you are no mage. You do not need to fear me, I will not harm you or turn you in. As a Grey Warden we are willing to use all means at our disposal to defeat the blight.”

Looking at Elissa and receiving an encouraging nod she explained about the woods, the attack, meeting the white wolf, of Sēcan and the bond. He listened, never interrupting, taking it all in. “I have heard of this before. Elissa, your mother was correct when she implied it was close to the ranger ability. It’s a manifestation of that. It has only happened very few times throughout history.”  Turning to look at her, placing his food down, he continued to talk. “You are a Guardian. In times of great need, when an individual needs help the most, they can be visited and gifted this ability. As I understand you will have a strong connection with nature and the outside world, being able to tell much just by listening to your surroundings, the Earth will even be able to talk to you. As I said, I only have limited knowledge and over time much of our world has forgotten about them. Which brings me to my next point. When we left Bryce promised me both of you as recruits. Ebony, you cannot undertake the ritual. The power that gave you your abilities will be cancelled out by what Elissa will have to undertake and before you ask, I cannot tell you what that is yet. You must remain as you are, you have been made into a guardian for a reason and therefore we should let that ability remain and you should remain by Elissa’s side.”

“Will the other Grey Wardens not find it strange that I am with you, but will not be undertaking this ritual? I know you are a secretive order, also we kept my ability a secret. The only people that knew are now either dead or will keep it a secret until they are so.” I questioned him.

“We still have a few days of travelling to decide on the specifics. Come let us pack and we will take our leave.” Standing as he spoke. Moving efficiently, the camp was packed down, backpacks slung over shoulders and weapons strapped on. Leaving the cave, Duncan led them over to the two mare’s grazing. One a lovely tan colour and the other black and white dappled. Elissa and Duncan both mounted and began to canter across the valley.

_ Breathe, exhale. _

Sprinting after them she bought up the rear, listening for any danger.

…………………………………………………………

The days consisted of travelling overnight and resting during the day, taking turns to keep watch. Each twilight, she would slip out and find something for dinner, where they would talk and learn as much as they could about the Grey Wardens and what would be expected of Elissa. Before they moved on, they would spar for a couple of hours to keep their skills fresh. Duncan providing advice and pointers on further specialties they could train in that would suit each of their fighting styles. He had no further information on being a Guardian, but promised when they got chance that they could research into it. He believed that the Circle and Orzammar may hold some answers in their vast libraries and the Shaperate.

She kept a close eye on Elissa. She had only just begun to return to her normal, confident self after the attack before Howe’s betrayal had happened. Worry that this would set her back, forefront in her mind, though her concerns seemed to be baseless, if anything she was more determined. Asking questions, listening to advice and giving her opinion. Howe’s betrayal seemed to have reinforced her somehow, she had decided that she would not be the victim again. After a few days, she began to smile again and laugh, her resilience bringing hope, as Ebony struggled with the anger inside.

Duncan bought his horse to a standstill, pointing at the horizon. Looking they could both see a great white tower reaching for the sky. “Ostagar” he breathed. Elissa and Ebony looked at  each other, Fergus would be there, family. “We will arrive tomorrow, for now we must rest and discuss our options for you Ebony”.

Duncan started the conversation, “I think for the time being, we should keep your ability a secret, there will be many that don’t understand. We cannot even pass you off as a normal wolf, due to your size and colouring.”

“What will you tell the other wardens?” Elissa asked with concern, “I will not be separated from her.”

“And you will not have to be, the older wardens at Ostagar will be fine, they have heard of a Guardian and will not question it or your presence, there are far stranger phenomenon’s in this world. Alistair our youngest will question, but I can explain it to him later. You are more than skilled with your daggers, you will need to rely on them. Don’t bring your wolf out, unless you really have to, you don’t want to be too reliant on that ability, it may not always be there.” Duncan counselled.

She nodded her head in agreement, being in her wolf form was freeing and powerful, but she would heed his advice for the foreseeable future. In tight quarters it would be easier to fight with daggers and before her wolf form had manifested they had worked as a well-oiled team together in combat. After a little more discussion and an agreement that she could when the need called shift and run in secret, they turned in for the night. Tomorrow Ostagar awaited them as did a reunion with Fergus, though it would not be a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally started several years ago. Then life, a house move, wedding and pandemic got in the way. When I came back to finish the story, I found that I had lost a lot of my original notes and didn't feel happy with the way the story was going. I almost had too may ideas and was trying to shove them all into one. Then I made the stupid mistake of deleting the work. So this is a rewriting of the story, with some changes. I will aim to update at least once a week.


End file.
